El peso de la muerte
by xtinamc
Summary: ¿que se siente al matar? estas son las palabras que pasan por la mente de Bella antes de su primera misión, una relación secreta con Snape y unos pensamientos atormentados que no sabra si es capaz de afrontar, contiene algo de lemmon al principio.Un único


Nada ni nadíe me pertenece de Harry Potter aunque en mis sueños sea todo lo diferente jejeje.

IMPORTANTE LEER POR FAVOR

Bueno supongo que los lectores de otra de mis historias esperaban algun capítulo no? Pero cuando la inspiración llama a la puerta lo último que se me ocurre es darle en la nariz, asi que de ese modo un día viendo la televisión y sin apenas escucharla se me ocurrió esta idea de un solo capítulo asi que no teneís que esperar, la verdad es que nunca había escrito nada parecido y me ha encantado la idea no se a vosotros. Por cierto tiene algo de Lemmon sobre todo al principio pero en nada tiene que ver con la historia y digamos que el final seria como un principio del capítulo 2 del príncipe, por cierto de mis favoritos era como esperaba que fuera mi Severus jejeje. Bueno espero que os guste la historia, ya me contareis. Besos a todos y por cierto si no hay ningún problema el 1 DE OCTUBRE, publicare el último capi de "Una última Oportunidad" Besos y que seais muy felices.

**EL PESO DE LA MUERTE**

Me desperté asustada, durante toda esa semana no podía conciliar el sueño más de una hora, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras respiraba agitada mirando por la ventana. La luna llena iluminaba mi habitación. Lo observe durante unos segundos, no se había marchado cosa que me alegro y me hizo sentirme mas segura. Intente tranquilizarme, me acerque despacio fijándome en su abdomen, respiraba pausadamente, como un bebe tranquilo en los brazos de su madre. Quise acariciarle, su pelo resbalaba por sus mejillas y lo hacia mas tierno de los normal.

Se despertó y se sorprendió de que lo estuviera mirando, quise darme la vuelta, demostrarle que nada ni nadie me importaba. Se acerco despacio y empezó a besar mi hombre derecho mientras sus manos subían despacio por mi estómago haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos hasta llegar a mis senos. Mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, solo quería olvidarme de mis temores por unos largos y placenteros minutos. Él lo sabia, y no iba a esperar mucho para dármelo, ambos mas que quererlo lo necesitábamos.

Cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi pezón una oleada de fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, cada noche era situación era la misma, pero no me cansaba de repetirla a su lado. Quería mostrarme tranquila, serena, calmada, pero no pude evitarlo esa oleada recorría cada vez con mas fuerza cada parte de mi ser, esa fuerza que intentaba demostrarle se derrumbo en unos segundos, era débil y ambos lo sabíamos. Sabia que era mentira todo el muro que había construido a mi alrededor, solo era una imagen fría y distante, una careta que me había fabricado para esconderme de la dura realidad.

Sentí como sus suaves labios recorrían mi barriga, dulces besos de lujuria, una nube tapaba la inmensa luna oscureciendo aun más la habitación. Cuando sentí su lengua recorrer todo mi interior pensé morir de placer, mi oscura melena posaba sobre mis hombros, el subió y enredo esos largos dedos en mis mechones. Respiro el aroma fresco de mi cabello y ya no pudo resistirse a besarme., no hablamos en ningún momento solo nos besábamos, no queríamos estropear el momento con vanas palabras que no significaran nadada.

No me hizo sufrir demasiado, era la primera vez que hacíamos el amos despacio, besándonos en casa momento. Yo no quise esperar por mas tiempo llegando al máximo placer, el hizo lo mismo poco después. Se quedo tumbado a mi lado arropado por la luna, respirando fuertemente cerca de mi odio, haciendo que lo deseara de nuevo. No quería mirarlo pero su intensa mirada penetro en mis pupilas.

La noche paso despacio, solo pasaba por cabeza el significado que tendría el día siguiente haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de nerviosismo, mire mi varita preparada junto a una mesa cercana y apreté fuertemente los labios.

Quede dormida en su pecho, sentí el calor de sus manos abrazadas en mi espalda y por un momento me engañe creyendo que estaría segura para siempre. Estaba despierta antes de que amaneciera, por primera vez supe que estaba asustada y tenía miedo.

Snape se despertó, lo mire caminar desnudo por la habitación recogiendo su ropa del suelo, no me dijo nada, ni si quiera me miro. Se ducho y me observo desde el marco de la puerta desnuda sobre la cama con una toalla en la mano. Al rato yo también me duche, me vestí discretamente y me seque el pelo despacio, quería que quedara perfecto.

Al salir el café recién hecho me animo

.-¿dos cucharada de azúcar Bella? Me dijo mientras me servia el desayuno.

Severus parecía ese día diferente, imagine lo que podría ocurrir si alguien se enterara de nuestra relación, lo que significaría estar juntos. Asentí y me senté mirando por la ventana la fría mañana, mis manos estaban heladas.

.-Bella esta será la última noche que pasemos juntos…no quiero que me busques mas. Si alguien se llegara a enterar….

.-¿acaso tienes miedo? No me dolía que no quisiera verme mas, sabia que jamás estaríamos juntos, una ilusión que nunca tocaría con mis dedos. Reí por esa pregunta, él nunca tenia miedo. Me miro al instante y removió su café.

.-¿sabes lo peligroso que es esta relación? Podría enterarse…

.-¡Cállate! Nos miramos luchando por una batalla sin sentido. No quería escuchar mas excusar sin sentido. Me levanto y el me imito cogiendome del brazo con fuerza.

.-¡Nos estamos jugando la vida todos los días!

.-Baja la voz dije tranquilamente, después de aquella noche no quería que la discusión estropeara mis últimos recuerdos. Sus frases retumbaban en mi cabeza atormentándome por segundos.

.-Me voy dijo acercándose a una vieja silla y cogiendo una chaqueta. Yo apreté fuertemente las manos contra la mesa

.-Como siempre no? Vete…dije dándome la vuelta .- siempre haces lo mismo, vienes te acuestas conmigo y cuando estas satisfecho te marchas. El se quedo paralizado, como si no esperara que esas palabras salieran de mis labios. Nunca, nunca me había quejado de la situación que habíamos elegido. Sabía lo que sentía y no tardo en atormentarme de nuevo

.-¿Qué te pasa Bella?

¿se estaba preocupando por mi¿ Habíamos comenzado una fina línea mas allá del deseo?

Las palabras surgieron sin pensar apenas en las consecuencias.

.-Ten…tengo miedo. Si lo admití, Tenia miedo de lo que iba a pasar, tenia miedo de lo que acaba de decir, y del hombre a quien se lo había dicho. El estaba sorprendido, siempre me había prometido no mostrarle mis temores, y menos que el supiera que los tenia. No termine ahí, quise profundizar mas. .-¿Qué se siente al matar?

.- Bella…el suspiro, se que jamás hubiera querido tener esa conversación conmigo.

.- no quiero sentirme culpable. Dije sentándome sin poder ni querer mirarlo. Sabía que su mirada decía mas de lo que me llegara a contar. Estaba aterrada de sus palabras. Pero hablo sereno, tranquilo, queriendo tranquilizarme.

.-¿crees en lo que estas haciendo¿Llegarías al final por tus ideales¿Morirías por él?

.-Si dije firmemente.- esta noche yo…el no permitió que terminara la frase

.-No, no debes decirle a nadie cual es tu cometido.

.-Confío en ti. Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que me estaba desgarrando por dentro

.-Nunca confíes en nadie, y menos en mi.

.-Dime que se siente. Dije pidiendo ayuda, como a un hambriento pidiendo un poco de pan.

.-Es un dolor inmerso Bella, es una lucha entro dos por sobrevivir. Convertirte en Dios por unos segundos, decidir el final de una vida.

.-¿duele? Dije atormentada

.- ¿Qué si duele? Rió irónico .- Duele demasiado, un dolor inmenso que destruye tu alma para siempre. Una puñalada que dejara una herida abierta sin poder cicatrizarse jamás. Duele claro que duele…, sientes una subida de adrenalina que pasa en un solo segundo. Es un poder mayor del que puedes imaginar solo sostenido en tu propia mano. Mire mi mano y la apreté con fuerza.

.- No se si seré capaz.

.- se que lo serás, eres mas fuerte de lo que crees. Tu mirada es puro fuego. Quise besarle pero me contuve. Era el final, el final de nuestra relación, me costaría aceptarlo pero ahora tenía un destino diferente.

Camine por un parque cercano, el ambiente era húmedo, abroche mi chaqueta y pensé lo que suponía esa noche y la conversación con Severus. Es un dolor que iba a destruir mi alma, pero ¿acaso ya no la había destruido? No podía pensar mas en el asunto, actuaría y mi señor estaría orgulloso de mis actos. El confiaría en mi…y yo estaría su lado para siempre…una palabra sin final, que me uniría a los mortifagos esa noche para el resto de mi vida.

Narcissa paseaba con el pequeño Draco en brazos, solo veía sus pequeños ojos azules, era precioso, un bebe sano y fuerte. Era el hijo que tanto deseaba y que jamás podría tener.

Nos sentamos en un banco cercano, Narcissa estaba nerviosa y yo intente en ese momento mostrarme tranquila. No quería que viera el miedo en mis ojos.

.-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? No tienes porque hacerlo…Lucius podrá ayudarte.

La mire desconfiada y enfadada

.-¿Mi querido cuñado? Narcissa se molesto en el tono en que lo había dicho .- no quiero nada de esa basura. Nunca llegara a nada, y tú si me hubiera hecho caso no estarías casado con él. Acaricie las mejillas de mi pequeño sobrino y Narcissa dejo que lo cogiera en brazos. .- Cissy, Draco tiene que tener un mejor futuro, se que será un gran hombre tu lo educaras y si eres inteligente….no dejaras que Lucius le llene la cabeza de mentiras.

.-Pero Bella…podrías…no quiso terminar la frase

.- ¿morir? No tengo miedo a la muerte. Mentí dándole al bebe. .- y jamás le cuentes a nadie lo que esta noche va a pasar. Me levante y camine despacio, ella me miro, supe que quería seguir hablando pero por miedo a una terrible discusión no lo hizo.

El día paso deprisa, estaba en el cuartel general esperando las ultimas ordenes cuando el apareció ante mi. Pensaba que no lo vería esa noche.

.-Nuestro señor quiere verte. Me dijo saliendo de la habitación. Lo seguí sin dirigirle la palabra y abrió la puerta de un gran salón. Me arrodillé en cuanto entre y Snape cerro la puerta cuando salio. Note unas manos frías y duras en mi cabeza.

.-Levántate Bella. Lo mire, iba con una capa negra, su cara estaba medio tapada. Tenía algunas cicatrices y un aspecto lamentable. No era la primera vez que había estado junto a él, pero por momentos su mirada era mas dura, su piel mas fría y áspera y su aspecto daba tanto miedo que el estómago se me encogió.

.- Mi señor…con una señal me dijo que me sentara. Hice lo que me ordeno y mire el fuego de la chimenea, el se sentó en un sillón cercano.

.-Esta noche es muy importante, espero que me dejes en buen lugar.

.- así lo haré, si no…..pagare con mi muerte. Dije fuertemente sin querer pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

.-Ponte en pie. Me acerque a él, y me dijo que me diera la vuelta. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y poco después me puso una capa negra. Me volvió a dar la vuelta y vi como abría un cofre de madera. Saco una mascara de color blanco. Me arrodille y él la coloco sobre mi cara. .- ahora estas preparada. Haz que me sienta orgulloso de mi ejército. Vuelve con su cadáver. No quiero testigos.

Trague saliva con dificultad. Salí de la habitación y me apoye en la pared. Era la hora y no había marcha atrás. Snape estaba a mi lado

.- Voy contigo. Lo mire sorprendido, era la frase que estaba esperando.

.- No, es algo que yo sola tengo que hacer. Se que en ese momento era lo que mas necesitaba, pero tenia que demostrarle que era capaz de hacerlo sola.

Tenía todo planeado, no podía haber testigos y sabia que cada noche paseaba por ese callejón para coger un translador. Era uno de los ayudantes del Primer Ministro, un golpe fuerte en uno de los altos cargos haría que supieran que los mortigafos tenían el poder.

Estaba escondida no perdía detalle de cada movimiento. No tenía que hablar, solo apuntarle y matarlo. Las piernas empezaron a fallarme, no sabia si moverme o esperar un poco más. Un ruido hizo que me asustara, el miro hacia donde estaba y saco su varita apuntándome. Yo apreté la mía con fuerza y sin dudarlo ni un segundo lance un rayo que el mismo esquivo sin problema.

En ese momento en lo ultimo que podía pensar era en podía morir, solo quería eliminarle, acabar con él, una fuerza poderosa salía de mi estomago, la mirada del terror se vislumbró en sus ojos, también tenia miedo, me tenia miedo. Pensé en mi familia y en ese momento supe que su mujer podría estar esperándolo para cenar. Arroje inmediatamente esa idea fuera de mi cabeza, tenia que ser más fuerte, mantenerme fría, calcular todos mis pasos y no dar ninguna señal de debilidad.

Salte y me di en la espalda con un hierro que rompió la capa y un poco de mi túnica negra. Tenia que salir inmediatamente de allí antes de que el me acorralara. Corrí hacia el otro lado quedando de frente como al principio. Tenía algunos arañazos en la cara y sangraba un poco en el brazo por uno de los impactos.

Era mi última carta, tenia que jugarla y ganar. Cada vez que lanzaba algún maleficio me iba acercando más a él hasta que quedo su espalda pegada a la pared. Ya no lo vería mas, ya terminaría ese martirio para siempre, era el o yo y opte porque fuera él. Estaba temblando algunas palabras salieron de su boca pero no las logre escuchar, apunte con mi varita a su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos sin dejar de decirme que jamás olvidaría esa mirada de desesperanza dije las palabras que hicieron que su cuerpo cayera inerte en el suelo.

Vomite en cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo, ya había terminado, el miedo ahora era satisfacción de haberlo conseguido. Sus ojos aun tenían la expresión del terror, su cara estaba desencajada pero no me arrepentí, lo había matado había demostrado que era poderosa que yo misma luchara en esta guerra mano a mano con Voldemort, que juntos alcanzaríamos la gloria.

Llegue de nuevo al cuartel, no se muy bien si Snape sonrió al verme o solo se sorprendió, pero supe que se tranquilizo en cuanto llegue.

.-¿estas herida? Me pregunto en cuanto se acerco a mí. Intento tocarme pero yo me aleje

.-No dije quitándome la careta. .- No necesito tu ayuda.

.-Esto no es juego

.- Esto es más que un juego, y no pienso ni perderme ninguna partida ni perder la última. Pase a su lado, mi capa rozo sus manos, hubiera querido que me hubiese parado, que me hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo, pero no hizo nada solo dejo que me fuera.

Voldemort quiso verme esa misma noche. Yo entre orgullosa, sabia que me felicitaría y que ahora era una mas, que ahora me tenia en cuenta, que podría ser alguien importante junto a él.

Me acerque y el no dejo que me arrodillara, sus palabras se quedaron grabadas para siempre en mi cabeza

.- Ahora olvidaras lo que es el amor, ahora no sufrirás jamás, ninguna lágrima te hará llorar, ni tampoco ningún grito de sufrimiento, ere una mortifaga. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

.-Lo se mi señor. El se acerco a mí y toco mis mejillas

.-Eres demasiado bella para tener tanto odio en tu corazón. Pero confío en ti. Ahora márchate hasta que vuelva a necesitarte.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue mirarme en el espejo, ya no era la misma algo había cambiado dentro de mi, había logrado matar con mis propias manos, era algo mas grandioso de lo que Severus me había dicho. Era más fuerte, ya no lo necesitaba. Si, el odio se había apoderado de mi corazón y ya nunca jamás volvería a tener miedo.

Muchos años había pasado desde que lo había visto morir. Había sido capaz de intentar matar a los mas poderosos aurores, me había enfrentado en valerosas batallas, las cicatrices de mi cuerpo daban la certeza de ello. Las arrugas en mi piel demostraban que el tiempo iba pasando, nunca olvidare el día que llamo en mi puerta. Una visita esperaba, nunca imagine que lo podría volver ver.

.-Draco….lo abrace.-¿te ha dicho tu madre donde estaba? El asintió y entro despacio. Era un joven alto y delgado pero bastante fuerte. .-¿Qué pasa? Le pregunte al verle, estaba demasiado nervioso.

.-Yo…Voldemort…

.-¿él¿Cuándo? Sabía que la misma historia iba a ocurrir, Draco tenia que demostrar lo fuerte que era y hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Me senté creyendo que me iba a desmayar. .- Tienes que sentirte orgulloso, el te ha elegido para una misión.

.- Si, no se si seré capaz de hacerlo. Yo lo mire y me levante cogiendole de la barbilla

.- Serás capaz de hacerlo y lo harás sin ninguna ayuda¿lo has entendido? Sea lo que sea lo harás, ya no eres un niño eres un hombre. Me miro, solo quería unas palabras de consuelo, saber que a lo mejor no tendría que hacerlo, pero yo no lo hice mi corazón estaba demasiado oscuro y duro.

.-¡Tengo que matar a Dumbledor¡No podré hacerlo! Le pegue una bofetada, Draco me miro con la cara desencajada.

.- No quiero escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. Esta noche iré a tu casa….espérame en el sótano. Te ayudare…¡ahora vete! Draco no se movió y me sorprendí de que no me obedeciera.

.-¿Qué…que se siente? Estaba aterrado lo sabia, pero no iba a contestarle, sabia que si le decía la verdad no seria capaz de hacerlo. Lo mire seria y le abrí la puerta, el se sorprendió de que no quisiera hablarle.

.-Vete. Salio sin decirme nada mas, era la primera vez que sentí compasión por él, pero seria un gran hombre, Voldemort estaba confiando en él y eso me enorgullecía demasiado, costase lo que me costase lo conseguiría.

El ruido de la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

.-¿se ha marchado? Snape salio de la habitación. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que había escapado de la cárcel. Sus besos sabían igual, sus caricias eran las mismas. Sabia que estando casada era una relación demasiado peligrosa pero me había dado igual por un día.

.-Si¿lo has escuchado?

El asintió y el miedo se apodero de mi.

.-Supongo que Cissy ira a verte, ella te pedirá ayuda, eres el único que puedes hacerlo. No quiero que ayudes a Draco.

.-Si ella me lo pide lo haré. Lo mire y me di la vuelta

.-¡no quiero que lo hagas!

.-¿eres capaz de dejar que tu sobrino muera por él? Lo esta llevando a la tumba..no será capaz de hacerlo y tu lo sabes.

.- ¿no lo entiendes? Le dije mirándolo a los ojos .- No esta poniendo a prueba a Draco, te esta poniendo a prueba a ti. No solo tendrás que contestarle a él todas las dudas que tenemos Severus. Él me miro comprendiendo cada palabra que le estaba diciendo.

.- será mejor que te maches, mi marido puede llegar en cualquier momento.

No dijo nada, como si no hubiera pasado ni un día, ni una noche sin vernos abrió la puerta, se dio la vuelta y solo me dijo

.-Cuando te pregunte que se siente, dile que jamás olvidara ese momento, jamás podrá olvidar esas miradas ni jamás olvidara esos sueños donde sus almas aparecen cada noche. Estará atormentado durante toda su vida como lo estamos nosotros.

Atormentada era la palabra que estaba buscando en mi cabeza para explicar las sensaciones que había vivido durante toda la vida, no era capaz de quedarme sorda ni una noche donde los gritos de dolor de mis victimas no me dejaban dormir. Ahora no era libre, y no se si algún día lo fui.


End file.
